The Shark and Dolphin are so possessive
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: While on their way to the Iwagaki's event, Haru and Rin get separated on the train ride there. While waiting for the train to reach the station, Haru is molested! How will Rin react? Fem!HaruxRin. (Previously titled Same to Iruka no Dokusenyoku)


**A one-shot based off of the manga. Except, Haru is a girl in this one. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Same to Iruka no Dokusenyoku_

* * *

'I think I might die today.' Haru thought. 'What the hell is with this development?' she asked herself mentally, talking about how cramped it was inside the train she was riding. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, the young woman turned her head. 'And where's Rin?' she looked around the train until she spotted a familiar head of red hair. 'Oh, there he is. I'm doing this mostly because it's the Iwagaki event, that and I promised Kokoro I bring her back something (She ended up with a fever and couldn't tag along, currently resting at the Tachibana household). I want to get off this train as quickly as possible.'

Suddenly, the ravenette something brush against her backside.

'Is someone's bag poking me or something?' Haru thought to herself.

Then she heard of the sound of someone breathing heavily in her ear. A second, she felt a hand grab her ass.

'Wait... Don't tell me... I'm being molested right now?!'

* * *

"Tsk." Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'To think it would get this crowed.' he thought. 'Not only that, I got separated from Haru, too.' he spotted a familiar head of raven hair. 'There's her head. Damn it! I hope the train reaches the station soon!'

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me...' Haru thought to herself. 'This is...' she felt the hand of the man, who was molesting her, squeezing her backside. "Knock it off..." she mumbled.

The man seemed to ignore her. Haru's body jumped when she felt a hand grab one of her breasts.

'Don't screw with me! He's really feeling me up!' the raventte mentally exclaimed.

Then, much to her shock, she felt something hard poke her from behind.

'Please don't tell me that's his...' Haru trailed off mentally. 'Rin... Rin!'

Suddenly, the train came to a stop and the doors slid open. The young woman wasted no time getting off and running into the station.

'Who was that?!' she thought as she turned around to get a look at the face of the pervert who had felt her up.

However, the door to the train has already closed. Haru panted heavily, a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Haru!" a male voice called as a hand patted her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"There sure were a lot of people there, weren't there?" Rin asked, not noticing her reaction. "Thought I was going to die or something. Haru?" he turned to the young woman, immediately seeing how pale she was. "What's the matter with you? You're white as a sheet."

"Well..." Haru started to say. "The thing is..."

* * *

"I'll kill him." a furious redheaded young man vowed. "I'll freaking kill him!"

"That sure surprised me." the ravenette remarked. "I'm glad Kokoro wasn't there to witness that."

"That's not the problem right now!" Rin yelled.

"By the way, Rin." Haru said. "Are you really okay with the clothes?" she asked, talking about the new pair of pants her boyfriend had insisted on buying her. "I could have washed them later. You didn't have to go all the way to buy me new ones."

"You wanna piss me off even more, woman?!" the male swimmer growled, getting in her face. Then he sighed. "Honestly, I feel like heading home right now."

"But today is Iwagaki's event." the young woman told him. "And I promised Kokoro we would bring her back something."

'She really is hopeless.' Rin thought to himself, sighing again. 'But we did tell Kokoro that we would get something for her. She'll probably get upset if we don't. And I don't feel like explaining to her that the reason we left is because her cousin got molested.' he looked over at his girlfriend. "Listen up, Haru." he said. Then he pointed his finger at her, causing her to blink in surprise. "Don't leave my side at all for the rest of the day! You're forbidden to get further away than five centimeters from me!" he ordered. Then he grabbed her wrist. "Let's go." he said as he started to walk, dragging the ravenette with him.

"R-Rin..." Haru said. Upon seeing the look on his face, she could immediately tell that he was very angry. 'Rin's griping my wrist so tightly that it hurts.' she thought. 'It seems I've made him mad again. But, then again, I don't really dislike seeing that expression on him.' she silently laughed to herself.

"Oi, Haru." the voice of the redheaded young man pulled the young woman from her thoughts. "Isn't that what you wanted to see?" he asked, pointed ahead of them.

Haru's eyes started to sparkle when she saw the mascot of Iwagaki's event.

'Looking so damn happy about it...' Rin thought as he stared at her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"You got molested?!" the redheaded swimmer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't be so loud, Rin." Haru said, shivering with her arms hugging her body as she remembered what had happened to her only a short while ago.

"You should've yelled for help or something."

"Then everyone around us would have known what was going on... I couldn't let that happen."

"But still..." Rin trailed off.

"It felt really disgusting..." Haru said so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "I never knew it would feel so gross if you weren't the one doing it."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

'At that time...' Rin thought. 'I thought that I really wanted to protect her. She would have been weirded out if I told her that, though, so I kept to myself.'

Then he saw a couple holding hands with one another.

"Rin!" Haru suddenly yelled.

"Woah!" the redheaded young man yelped in surprise.

"Can I have a picture taken with Iwagaki?" the ravenette asked, grabbing his arm and pulling it closer to her. "Please?"

Rin gulped when he felt and saw her large, soft breasts pressing against his arm. "Y-Yeah, sure." he replied, blushing slightly.

"Great, I'll be counting on you." Haru told him as she handed him her phone and went over to the mascot.

The redhead swimmer was about to take a picture with the ravenette's phone when he noticed that the mascot's arm was slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Later

Haru stared blankly at the picture on her phone, which was of her, her boyfriend, who had suddenly wanted to take the picture with her, and the event's mascot.

"Alright, let's go get some food!" Rin said rather cheerfully.

* * *

'This is... getting very annoying...' Haru thought to herself, talking about how the redheaded young man had stuck to her while they were eating and when they were in the goods store. 'But...' she glanced over at her boyfriend. 'Since I know he's doing this because he cares and worries about me, I guess there's no helping it. I'll put up with it for now.'

* * *

That evening

"It's really crowded on our way home, too." Rin commented, his body inches apart from Haru's due to the packed train car. "It's almost like people like to gather around here."

"Ri-Rin..." the ravenette spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think your face... is a bit too close?" Haru questioned, talking about how close the young man's face was from hers, a red hue adorning her cheeks.

"It's pointless if I'm not close to you." Rin told her. "I'm guarding you, after all."

"But will you do if someone molests you this time?" the young woman asked/whispered to him.

"As if I'd allow that to happen, you idiot!" the redheaded swimmer yelled/whispered back.

Suddenly, Haru stumbled backwards, her back landing on the train's doors.

"That's dangerous." Rin said, his arms on either side of her head. "Haru, are you all righ-" he stopped when he noticed that their faces were even closer than before. "Haru?" he questioned when he saw the unreadable expression on his girlfriend's face.

Then, much to his surprise, Haru pressed her knee gently between his legs.

"H-Haru, what the hell are you...?" the redheaded young man trailed off when she touched his chest.

The ravenette leaned forward. "Molesting you." she whispered in his ear before she pulled back.

Rin stared at her, his eyes wide. Then he smirked, lacing his fingers with hers.

* * *

Later, at the Nanase residence

After checking up on Kokoro, and telling her that she was spending the night at the Tachibana household, Haru and Rin were in the young woman's bathroom, their lips locked in a heated make-out session, with none of their clothes on.

"Haru, open your mouth more." the redheaded young man ordered, clashing his tongue with his girlfriend's, causing her to moan. "Haru, tell me, how did that molesting bastard touch you?" he asked.

Haru panted a bit before she answered. "Well, first he... grabbed my ass..." she said softly, blushing.

"Is that so?" Rin questioned, his irritation spiking up.

"Ah!" the ravenette cried up when she felt his hands grab her backside. "He also..." she started to say. "Touched my breasts, too."

"What?! Don't tell me... He touched you directly..."

"No! He touched me on the outside of my shirt! Geez..."

Then Rin's hands left her ass and went to her breasts, squeezing and fondling them.

"Ahn!" Haru moaned loudly, her entire face bright red.

"You're getting really loose here." the young man said, smirking as one of his hands went down to her womanhood, sticking two of his fingers inside her. "And you're so wet, too." he remarked.

"That's because I want it, so..." the ravenette said as she panted a bit. "I want everything, as long as it's you."

Rin felt his heart starting to beat faster. "You're really stirring me up today!" he yelled as he pulled his fingers out of her, turned her around, her back now facing him, and lifted up one of her legs with his hand, his other hand squeezing her right breast.

"Ah!" Haru moaned when she felt him enter her from behind.

With each thrust he made, the young woman's moans increased. When he finally put her leg back down, Haru leaned against the wall to support herself.

"Haru!" Rin yelled as he leaned against her back, wrapping both of his arms around her slender waist. "I really don't want you to be touched by anyone! Only I'm allowed to touch you! Nobody else..."

"Rin..." the ravenette said softly as she placed one of her hands on his arms and squeezed it gently. "Ah! Ah! Haa!" she moaned when he continued to thrust inside of her.

'Damn...' the redheaded young man cursed mentally. 'I'm cumming!' he pulled out of his girlfriend, just as he did, he came out.

'He came outside.' Haru thought, pouting slightly. "Lay down right there, Rin." she told him, gently pushing him to the floor. "This time around, I'll do it."

"Eh?!" Rin exclaimed, his heart starting to beat faster as his face turned to a deeper shade of red. "Wait a sec, Haru! I just came, you know?"

The young woman ignored him. Reaching down, she grabbed his already hard shaft, stroking it.

'She's so soft...' the redheaded young man thought as he panted heavily.

"Rin, this time, you can cum inside me." Haru told him.

"Huh?!" Rin exclaimed. "B-But if I do that, you might get..."

"Relax. It's not my time of the month." the ravenette informed him. "Besides, didn't I just tell you? I want all of you."

"Haru..." the redheaded young man started to say as he grabbed her ass and entered her.

"Ah!" Haru moaned. 'He got hard again in a second.' she thought.

Wrapping his arms around her, Rin sat up with the young woman's legs straddling his hips. He then placed one of his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipple. Rin licked her other one before he took it on his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ah! Rin... Rin!" Haru moaned his name loudly.

"You're really tightening up on me." Rin remarked when he released her nipple. He looked up at her. "I love you, Haru." he told her.

"I love you, too, Rin." the ravenette said, placing her forehead on top of his. "I'll always love you."

"Haru!" the redheaded young man called her name has he came inside her.

* * *

"Nh..." Haru groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She soon realized that she was laying the bed in her room. "Is it still nighttime?" she asked herself, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Morning." Rin greeted from beside her, his arm propped up with his head resting on his hand.

"Have you been watching while I slept?" the ravenette asked. "That's a really creepy habit, you know." she commented.

"When else can I look at you for a long time?" the redheaded young man questioned. Then he brushed some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I yelled at you earlier, didn't I? I'm sorry." he apologized.

Leaning over, Rin placed his lips over Haru's. Pretty soon, tongue was involved. When they pulled away from each other, a thin trail of saliva was connecting their tongues.

"You know, I really like morning kisses." Haru said as she hugged her boyfriend and placed her head on his chest, a smile on her beautiful face. "They taste strongly of you."

Rin felt his face heat up from her comment.

"Haha..." the ravenette giggled softly. "I can hear your heart beating really fast."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oi, Haru! What's for breakfast?" the redheaded young man asked his girlfriend, who was in the kitchen.

"Ham and eggs." Haru replied.

"Ham?!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. "For real? That's meat, you know."

"Since I made you worry so much the other day, this is my humble apology." the young woman told him, blushing slightly. "I'll get started on it right now, so you sit back and relax."

"Okay!"

Looking down at his phone, Rin smiled at the picture of his girlfriend he took when she was sleeping.

 _And so was the beginning of another wonderful day._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry if was too short. Also, this was my very first story with a lemon, so please excuse me if it was not very good. Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. Bye!**


End file.
